Winter Wonders
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Christmas time is here. But Yui realizes it'll be her first Christmas without a family to share it with. One of the vampires notices her depressed mood and decides to cheer her up. And how does he find out what she likes? You'll have to read and find out!


**It finally snowed! Last year, I didn't have a white Christmas even though snow is very common in winter where I live. But it snowed yesterday and I can't help but get in the Christmas spirit now that it's looking up to be a white Christmas! And so I thought, why not make my favorite anime have a Merry Christmas, even though it's not likely something they would do! Spread the Christmas cheer! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yui awoke from her dreamless sleep. As usual, she looked out the window to check if it was nighttime since she had a new schedule when living with six vampire brothers. However, today was a bit different. The blonde jumped out of bed and looked out the window, her face pressing against the glass. A fluffy white blanket of snow covered the ground, glistening in the moonlight. Yui's eyes lit up for the first time in months after she first arrived at the mansion. Winter was finally here! That meant snowball fights, drinking hot cocoa by the fire, and best all, Christmas.

She thought back to all the Christmases she spend happily with her father, opening presents and laughing together. He face fell as she thought of her father who she found out was not her father by blood. The word blood made her think of the Sakamaki brothers. Yui doubted that they celebrated any of the holidays. They were all religious holidays and vampires like them didn't believe in God as much as her. _I guess it will be my very first blue Christmas_, she thought to herself, sadly looking out the window at the fresh snow.

Little did Yui know that someone was watching her from a crack in the bedroom door **(A/N Take a guess! I dare you!)**. His green eyes continued to observe the girl's every movement. He noticed the joy and big smile on her face as she looked at something outside. But he also noticed when she frowned and her eyes were filled with sadness. _What's outside that has her acting so weird_, he asked himself. The young vampire decided to leave her be for the moment and take a look outside.

He walked down the stairs and to his favorite spot in the entrance hall. Jumping up onto the couch, his eyes took in the scene that was out the window. It was the first time he ever saw snow. It was a pure white that spread across the grass, dusting the trees and bushes as well. The fountain was now frozen in the winter cold, the ice sparkling. Maybe the snow was a clue to the girl's expressions.

The teen smiled evilly, thinking up a little scheme. He knew that Yui always wrote in a little pink diary she purchased at the school's little store. She would always be writing in it and hid it after she was done for the night. All he had to do was wait until she was asleep, sneak into her room, find the diary, and then read it. "I'm an evil genius!" he accidentally cheered out loud.

Raito heard his older brother shout all the way from the other side of the mansion and instantly appeared were the other vampire was. "My, you're certainly making a fuss so early," he pointed out mockingly, "Ayato-kun~."

"And you were half right about the evil genius part," Shu flatly said, suddenly popping out of nowhere, reading a book.

"Shuddap. I don't have time for you two," the angry vampire complained, walking back to his room.

He wasn't much of an expert of how humans think. He never interacted with one before really. The redhead kept thinking about the snow on the ground and what it could mean. Snow meant winter obviously. Winter meant cold weather. Then, something popped in his head. There was a special holiday that mortals celebrated in the winter called Christmas. All he knew about it was there was a fat man with a red coat and white beard who brought gifts to all the boys and girls of the world in one night. Like that was even possible. There was also this custom of placing an evergreen tree in the house, decorating it, and putting their presents to friends and family under it. If they were looking to hide it, they were morons to put it in an obvious spot.

Maybe Yui's mood had something to do with that specific holiday. It was understandable, since she was a huge believer while he and his brothers weren't in the least. Ayato decided to go through his plan and then get some research done. When the clock stroke 5:00am and everyone retired to their rooms, the vampire made sure to not fall into the temptation of sleep and stay strong. He still didn't get it. He never really cared for anyone but himself.

Slowly and silently opening his door, Ayato crept through the hallway, careful not to awaken his brothers. They're interrogate him for hours and he was instantly irritated at their load of bullshit. He simply followed his nose, the scent of Yui's blood drawing him closer to his goal. The redhead opened to door, without waking the sleeping blonde up, and closed it behind him.

_Where is it_, he wondered. _If I were a girl, though I'm so glad I'm not, where would I hide something precious?_ The first thing that came to mind was the drawer that she hid that brown leather journal. Carefully walking closer, he pulled the drawer out to only see the journal that was too old to be hers. _Not here._

Yui stirred a bit in her sleep, the young vampire ready to make up a stupid excuse for being in her room. She turned on her side, her face directed at Ayato. Thankfully her eyes were still closed. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Ayato couldn't help but bend down to get a closer look. Her light blonde hair was spread out on the pink pillow, perfectly framing her face. The naturally thick eyelashes she possessed brushed gently across her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly parted with small breaths exiting it.

The teen was practically hypnotized, almost forgetting why he came to her room in the first place. Leaving the sleeping girl to dream away, he searched every last place in the room that could hide precious possessions…except one. Sure, he acted like a pervert, but deep down he really wasn't. One could say it was just a façade to make him arrogant and worldly. With nervous steps—for the very first time, Ayato Sakamaki was nervous—he neared to dreaded place he hoped he wouldn't have to go; Yui's underwear drawer.

**Ayato's POV**

_You have good reasons for doing this_, I kept on thinking to myself so I could calm down. Lifting my hand and placing it on the knob, I slowly opened the forbidden drawer, letting it reveal all her socks and undergarments. I thought my face turned as red as my hair. _I guess Pancake isn't really a pancake_, I thought, looking at a few bras that were in there. Strangely enough, I couldn't help but stare at the kinds of underwear that she liked. But my eyes caught a little, folded up piece of paper that lay on top of one of the underwear piles. Curious to see, I opened it up. However, it just made my blood start to boil to an unimaginable point. The note read:

_Raito already claims Bitch-chan's underwear. Sorry brother. You snooze, you lose._;P

"That son of a bitch," I angrily muttered, but quickly shut up when Yui stirred again. Trying not to have my face get any redder, I quickly sifted through the underwear until I found the little pink book that was Yui's diary. Closing the drawer quietly, I sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed, opened the book to the most recent date, and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I woke up and saw beautiful white snow covering the ground outside the mansion! Winter is finally here! I hope I still fit in my winter coat though. I might've grown without noticing. But when I thought of the magical holiday of Christmas that comes around with winter, I remembered that I'm in this house full of vampires and no family to spend the holidays with. I'm all alone this year. But I do remember when my father and I would go out in the snow together and build a fort right outside of the church. All the other kids who saw it thought I was a great sculptor. I also remember when we would sit by the warm fire and drink hot cocoa after spending so much time outside to the point I almost got frostbite or a cold. We would smile and exchange gifts on Christmas day, happy to just be together. I just wish it could be like that again this year. But that's only a little wish now._

_Yui_

"Wow…" I whispered, astonished. I actually felt sorry for the girl. It would be her very first holiday without the comfort of a family. I could definitely relate since my mother never cared about me from the day I was born. I felt so alone and unloved, never receiving a chance to have fun for a long period of time. Yui has been through enough already. I wanted to make it up to her somehow for everything that's been done. There was an idea in my head, but I doubted it would work. I shut Yui's diary and put it back where I found it, leaving her alone to sleep.

**Yui's POV**

The next morning, I sat up in my bed and stretched a little. I looked around the room to see if any of the brothers were around, but they weren't around this time. I checked the date on my little calendar to see the current date was December 24th. It was Christmas Eve and I had no one to share it with. I guess I could just make some cocoa and watch the snow fall outside my window. Sighing, I got up and changed into something more comfy than my pajamas and walked out of my room. That was strange. No one was around. Usually, Ayato would be right outside my door with a smart mouth comment ready, but not this time. Deciding to investigate, I walked down the hallways to try and find someone in the house. All of their bedroom doors were open, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. I checked Kanato's toy room, Reiji's library, Shu's music room, Raito's piano, Ayato's favorite place in the entrance hall, and Subaru's flower garden. But no one was even in the mansion. I was more alone than ever and on a special day too. Tears pooling in my eyes, I let them roll down my cheeks and fall onto the carpet.

"Hey," a voice behind me said, "Stop crying and stand up."

I quickly turned around to see Ayato standing there and I almost burst into laughter. On his head was a cute Santa hat and a collar with jingle bells was around his neck. Was he actually being Christmas-y? I thought a vampire like him didn't enjoy the holidays. Apparently, he noticed me trying to contain my giggles.

"Don't laugh and come on," he ordered and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Close your eyes." A bit suspicious, I did as he said anyway. He led my around twists and turns as I still didn't know where we were headed. Maybe he wanted to torment me before sucking my blood. That was the most reasonable theory since it was Ayato after all.

"Open your eyes," he said and I did. The light blinded me a little since I had my eyes closed for quite a while.

**Normal POV**

When Yui removed her arm from over her eyes, she gasped in amazement. She was in the middle of the mansion's large ballroom. But that wasn't what amazed her. Multi-colored lights hung on the poles and walls. There was a huge Christmas tree towering over her, decorated with all kinds of ornaments. The table was set with all kinds of holiday treats. But most of all, for the first time in forever, all the brothers were smiling warmly at her.

"Did you do all this," Yui asked, "for me?"

"D-don't let it get to your head," Ayato answered, ruffling the girl's hair, "You're still our prey after all."

_I knew the moment wouldn't last_, the small blonde thought to herself.

It felt just let every other happy Christmas Yui had. She sang Christmas songs to Shu's violin. Although, he said that she sang like a dying cat just to cover up the fact that he thought she was a great singer. They all shared in a great meal together, even though Kanato made a huge mess when dessert came around. Raito tried to make Yui dress up in a short Santa dress, but she just hit him on the head, insulted. But she forgave him when he played a few sweet melodies on the grand piano. Reiji handed her a cup of hot cocoa, and she could tell he was holding back snide comments when she didn't do something properly in his view. Subaru took her outside to play in the snow, just like he did when she was a kid. Yui could tell Subaru was actually having fun. Well, right up until she accidentally tripped and the snowball she held flew out of her hands and hit Subaru in the back of his neck.

At the end, the blonde gave all the brothers little gifts that she made herself; key chains that fit each of their personalities. Ayato's was a red bat, Kanato's was a teddy bear that looked just like Teddy, Raito's was a hat that resembled his own, Shu's was a music note, Reiji's was a book with a teacup on the cover, and Subaru's was a white rose.

Then, they gave her a gift. Ayato gave her a heart-shaped pendant with a picture of her as a baby inside. Kanato gave her a stuffed bunny, saying Teddy would have a playmate like he did. Raito gave Yui her own little fedora that was pink with a red bow on the side. Shu gave her a CD of violin music that he recorded himself for her to listen to so she could get to sleep. Reiji gave her a mystery novel she could read in her spare time. Finally, Subaru gave her an assortment of flowers that charmed to never die.

* * *

"By the way," Yui spoke up, "how did you know about what I did when I was little on Christmas?" The room suddenly went into an awkward silence. Raito was trying his best not to laugh and Ayato was looking around, blushing.

"Ayato went through your diary," Shu answered flatly.

"He did WHAT!?" the girl screamed, angry and embarrassed. Ayato went through her diary? Ayato went through her drawers!? "AYATO!" She didn't care if she was out of character. She was going to make Ayato into mincemeat.

The rest of the night, Yui chased Ayato all around the house, furious. Yes, the Sakamaki brothers were loud, crazy, and most of the time invaded her privacy. But Yui wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**There you go! I hope that my bits of humor lightened up the mood a bit! Anyway, I'm working on Anything For You right now. Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
